


Long, Long Night of Waiting

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War I, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Dear Ray,I am at a low ebb so I hope writing to you will help. I was finally deployed to the Alps. . . .I am concealed in an old hunting cabin, recovering from. . .a broken fibula. . . .My leg aches abominably. . .in the cold of these mountains. . . .There was a military installation in the next valley and I had been gathering intelligence when I fell. I sent back what I had via Morse code and heard the bombers the next night. . . .When I am recovered, I will make my way south, hoping to meet the Allied advance. If that succeeds, I will find you, Ray, I swear. I need to hold onto something real – someone real – and talk to someone other than a deaf wolf and a ghost.Ever yours, Ben-- Snapshots of a War





	Long, Long Night of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snapshots of a War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720678) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> Script written by me, as a companion to mific's story/art.

Link to download/stream podfic[ here.](https://app.box.com/s/wkqb5p8cnkjjn0x3vbpokqgh24kkrtou)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

**Sound/Music Credits:**

All sound effects used under the terms of their respective licenses. Clips used in this podfic are portions of the longer originals and/or loops of shorter originals.

  * Wind Sound Effect (posted by Karas_Homemade_SFX to https://freesound.org)
  * Writing Pen 01 (posted by anthousaito https://freesound.org)
  * AM Radio Interference 15 (posted by Glitchedtones to https://www.zapsplat.com) 
  * Static on Tube Radio (electronics019 from http://www.grsites.com)
  * Footsteps recorded by Desiree Armfeldt
  * "There’s a Long Long Trail" (written by Stoddard King and "Zo" Elliott, sung by Desiree Armfeldt)
  * Opening music and announcements (James Wallington, Announcer; David Broekman conducting the Treasury Orchestra; transcribed and produced by the U.S. Treasury Department, recorded c. January, 1944; from the album  _Noel Coward on the Air_ )
  * "Lily Marlene" (written by H. Lemarchand & Norbert Shultze, sung by Susy Solidor; from the album  _50 Ans de Chanson Française_ )
  * "In the Mood" (Written/arranged by Joe Garland & Andy Razaf, performed by Glenn Miller's band; from the album  _Swinging Bands_ )
  * "Que Reste-t-il de Nos Amours" (written by Charles Trenet & L. Chauliac, sung by Charles Trenet; from the album  _50 Ans de Chanson Française_ )
  * "J’ai chanté sur ma Peine" (written by P. Hiegel & J Metehen, sung by Lucienne Delyle; from the album  _50 Ans de Chanson Française_ )
  * "Sur le Fil" (written by J. Solar & F. Blanche, sung by Charles Trenet; from the album  _50 Ans de Chanson Française_ )
  * "Waltz Medley" (Written and sung by Noel Coward; from the album  _Noel Coward on the Air_ )




End file.
